Yusei Fudo and Roman Goodwin's Duel
57: }} Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler's Turbo Duel Rematch was a Duel between Yusei Fudo and Roman Goodwin, which took place in Satellite, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Events Prior events Kalin Kessler's defeat had been verified by Roman Goodwin, who's body had begun to break down. He looks at a photo of himself, Rex Goodwin and Dr. Fudo and vows to finish what he started seventeen years ago. At the Tower of the Giant, Yusei inserts and seconds later removes his "Stardust Dragon" card from the control unit and the tower sinks. They soon notice half of the people from Satellite have returned. Like with Devack and Greiger, when an Earthbound Immortal is defeated, all the people it has absorbed are released. Suddenly, one of Roman's spiders controls Tetsu Trudge like a puppet and in a possessed voice Roman tells Yusei to meet him where it all started, the old Ener-d Reactor. Yusei complies. At New Domino City, Lazar gets a call from an unknown member of Iliaster and tells him Rex is on his way to see his brother. At the Dark Signer's hideout, Rex, accompanied by several Sector Security bodyguards, confronts Roman, who dispatches the guards with a giant spider. Roman and Rex then proceed to have a duel, the outcome being unknown. Moments later, Yusei and the others arrive and Yusei himself is greeted by Roman. After some banter, the duel commences. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Roman Goodwin Turn 1: Roman Roman draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Quickdraw Synchron". He then activates the latter's effect to send "Level Eater" from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" (700/1400) in Attack Position. Yusei activates the effect of "Level Eater" to reduce the Level of "Quickdraw Synchron" by one ("Quickdraw Synchron": 5 → 4) and Special Summon "Level Eater" (600/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Level Eater" with "Quickdraw Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position (due to the second effect of "Quickdraw Synchron", it can be used as a substitute for a Synchro Summon that involves a Synchron Tuner monster). "Junk Warrior" attacks directly (Roman 4000 → 1700). Roman then activates his face-down "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" to Special Summon a "Dark Spider" from his hand and another "Dark Spider" from his Deck (0/0 for both) in Attack Position. Yusei Sets a card. Turn 3: Roman Roman draws. He then activates "Spider Web". Now when Yusei attacks with a non-Insect-type monster, that monster will be switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step and its Battle Position can't be changed until the end of Yusei's next turn. Roman then tributes both "Dark Spiders" in order to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Uru" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks directly via its own effect, but Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Barrier" to Tribute "Junk Warrior" and reduce all damage he takes this turn to 0. Roman sets two cards. He then activates "Destiny Activator" by sending the top card of his Deck ("Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon") to his Graveyard. Now when Yusei draws a card, Roman must check the drawn card. If the drawn card is the same type as the card that Roman just sent to the Graveyard, "Destiny Activator" will destroy itself and halve Yusei's Life Points. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Shooting Star". Yusei then Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK until the end of the Battle Phase ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks directly as "Uru" is the only monster Roman controls, but Roman activates his face-down "Roar of the Earthbound" to destroy "Speed Warrior" and inflict half of its total ATK as damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3100). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 5: Roman Roman draws. "Uru" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Spirit Force" to reduce the Battle Damage he takes to 0, however Roman activates his face-down "Earthbound Wave" to negate and destroy "Spirit Force". The direct attack continues (Yusei 3100 → 100). Roman sets a card. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Zero Gardna". The effect of "Destiny Activator" activates, destroying itself (Yusei 100 → 50). Yusei Normal Summons "Zero Gardna" (0/0) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 7: Roman Roman draws. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks directly via its own effect, but Yusei Tributes "Zero Gardna" to prevent himself from taking Battle Damage this turn. Roman sets a card. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws. He then sets two cards. Turn 9: Roman Roman draws "Earthbound Whirlwind" and subsequently activates it to destroy every Spell and Trap Card Yusei controls (as he controls an Earthbound Immortal), but Yusei activates his face-down "Starlight Road" to negate the activation of "Earthbound Whirlwind" and destroy it as well as Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Shooting Star" to destroy "Spider Web" (as he controls "Stardust Dragon"), but Roman activates his face-down "Anti Emptiness" to negate and destroy "Shooting Star" and decrease the ATK of "Earthbound Immortal Uru" to 0 ("Uru": 3000 → 0/3000). On Roman's End Phase, the effect of "Anti Emptiness" expires ("Uru": 0 → 3000/3000). Turn 10: Yusei Yusei draws "Battle Waltz" and subsequently activates to target "Stardust Dragon" and Special Summon a "Waltz Token" with the same stats as "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The "Waltz Token" attacks directly, but Roman activates the effect of "Roar of the Earthbound" to destroy the Waltz Token and inflict half of its ATK as damage to Yusei. Yusei then Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to negate the effect of "Roar of the Earthbound" and destroy it. Roman activates his face-down "Brilliant Shrine Art" to redirect all of Yusei's attacks this turn to "Earthbound Immortal Uru". "Uru" then destroys the "Waltz Token", but Yusei take no Battle Damage. The last effect of the "Waltz Token" then activates (as it was destroyed by battle), reducing the ATK of "Uru" by the ATK of the token ("Uru": 3000 → 500/3000). Yusei then activates his face-down "Stardust Flash" to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning conditions. "Stardust Dragon" then attacks and destroys "Uru" (Roman 1700 → 0). Aftermath Although Yusei beats Roman, as the latter is turning to dust, he warns Yusei that unless all four towers are sealed away, the King of the Netherworld will resurrect. Yusei then falls into the Ener-D. Even without their leader, Carly Carmine and Misty Tredwell were determine to finish their mission. Rex compliments on how his brother always believed in destiny, and decides to change the rules. References * * Category:Duels